battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Monkey
Space Monkey was a middleweight robot which it competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was an invertible six-wheeled robot armed with two spinning discs and three ramming spikes. Its discs did not work for most of Season 4.0, and it won most if its fights with its pushing power. It did well, reaching the round of 32 in both seasons it competed in. The team also had a lightweight named T.D.M. and two heavyweights, Gorilla Warfare and Space Ape. Robot History Season 4.0 Space Monkey's first ever fight in BattleBots was against Batrok Z. Space Monkey and Batrok Z hit each other twice. On one of the hits, Space Monkey hit Batrok Z with its weapon, barely scratching Batrok Z's paint and completely killing the disc for the rest of the tournament. One of the hits caused a spontaneous impact failure in Batrok Z though, and after Space Monkey rammed its carcass a few times, Batrok Z tapped out. Space Monkey won by KO in 37 seconds and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Scrap Daddy Flipskanker. The bots circled around each other, looking for openings. Space Monkey eventually decided to activate its spinning discs, and try to make some sparks. It sort of worked, but it ran up to Scrap Daddy's wedge and got pushed. Space Monkey got one more good hit with its discs and Scrap Daddy Flipskanker got one good hit right underneath Space Monkey, making it fly up and over. Other than that, it was an even pushing match between the two. In the end, Space Monkey won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Chopper. Chopper's floor-grazing blade got in a few good hits on Space Monkey, and went right under it. However, the blade got bent and Chopper's weapon was disabled from that point on. Space Monkey was narrowly the winner in the pushing match that followed. Chopper's blade eventually fell off, and Space Monkey had smoke coming out of something, presumably from the moderate damage done to it early in the match by Chopper's blade. In the end, Space Monkey won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced TriDent. Space Monkey won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Turtle Road Kill. However, Space Monkey's team was having problems with their robot's receiver, and being the sportsman he is, Jim Smentowski agreed with the team to postpone the match. Once they eventually started the match, it was fairly uneventful with both robots pushing each other across the BattleBox several times. After this, Space Monkey was beginning to have radio problems again and Turtle Road Kill took advantage by ramming it against the spikestrip to claim an easy KO at 1:32. This meant that Space Monkey was eliminated from the tournament. As of 2015, it is unknown if Space Monkey participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Space Monkey was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced SABotage. After getting flipped against the spikestrip by SABotage at one point, Space Monkey eventually stopped moving and it was now being counted out. SABotage won by KO and Space Monkey was eliminated from the tournament again. For unknown reasons, Space Monkey didn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Though even if it did, it wouldn't be allowed in the royal rumble since they were all canceled following an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Invertible Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from California